Can I Keep You?
by EverlarkJay
Summary: It was one of those nights that Peeta was having the nightmares yet Katniss was the one afraid.


_I was there holding my mother everything so mute, so quiet I hated it "TALK TO ME MOM, SAY SOMETHING!" I yelled she cradled my cheek "sing" she whispered the ground shook and I fell through the cracks landing hard in front of the capitol. There she was, Prim, happy, smiling, no explosions just joy. She was there tangible, I could hear her, she was there talking to someone. The person who she was talking to looked to me smiling. "Rue" I said weakly, I ran to them trying to grasp them both to keep them close. Prim melted away at my touch I turned to Rue who was still smiling, I reached to her as the spear shot through her chest. I was screaming now as the picture melted away and I was in a meadow there he was, Gale, his lips pressed another woman. They faded leaving everyone so far I tried to catch them all to run after them but it was so hard to get to. _

I jolted awake. On my own this time, my voice wasn't sore so I know I wasn't screaming, but I was sweating, and shaking. I shot up and pulled the silk robe around me. I walked silently; quietly everyone I loved was dead except one. I opened the door to my house and closed it behind me. I tiptoed over to Peeta's house hopping Haymitch wouldn't catch me. I knocked on his door but no one answered. I climbed in through the open window to his bedroom to find him asleep and trembling. I stood over him kneeling on the side of the bed to hear him.

"No, no, no, please." He said arching his back and grasping the sheets

"Peeta," I said gently caressing his face

"NO, please, come back stop." He was flushed in pain.

I sat over him now shaking him aggressively, I was incredibly afraid. "Peeta." I pleaded

"KATNISS!" he screamed

I realized he was having a nightmare and I was in pain watching him.

"Peeta!" I yelled pressing my arms into his chest

This wasn't just a dream, it was an episode. "Peeta please, don't, it's not real." I found myself crying now sliding my arms behind his neck and shaking him.

"No." he said quietly, he was quiet now, and still.

I was certain he was dead he wasn't moving, barely breathing; his skin was turning a pigment blue. My tears were splashing against his neck. "PEETA, PEETA STOP!" I yelled shaking him violently "PETA STOP IT RIGHT NOW." He breathed heavily and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Peeta, don't ever scare me like that again." I whispered

I looked at him just as he opened his eyes "Katniss!" he yelled and held me

"I'm here." I said croaking a bit

"You were running through the woods, one of the only times I actually heard you laugh, really laugh Katniss." He said his eyes squeezed shut "I caught up to you and we were holding onto each other until Gale pulled us apart, Cato he stabbed you, and Marvel he, he knocked you over. They left, _together_, and I couldn't help you. I was trying but you kept pushing me away and asking me who I was, and then you just vanished."

My heart dropped when I thought about it those three people really destroyed me, in their own different way.

"Oh, Peeta." I sighed

He didn't respond, he was looking out of the window distracted. I laid on his chest and looked out the window with him.

"Katniss, I miss them so much." I looked at him startled, his eyes were watering and he was on the verge of tears.

"Who?" I asked using my thumbs to get rid of his tears

"My dad, my brothers, heck even my mom. But they're gone."

_Because of me_, he obviously read my mind because he went on.

"But it's no one's fault, but the capitols." My chest hurt, he was just trying to save my feelings "Right Katniss?"

But it was my fault all my fault, he grabbed my chin and turned me towards him "Right Katniss?"

I nodded, "Sure." he looked at me puzzled I couldn't stand to look at him.

"I still have you." He smiled trying to get my attention

My eyes trained on the window though not budging, everything I did had some weird snowball effect that made everything worse so I said nothing.

"Katniss?" he whispered

"Hmmm?"

"I do still have you, right?"

I didn't know, maybe he didn't have me. But if I were him I wouldn't even want me. I looked at him, his eyes searching mine in confusion

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?" I asked again

"Can I keep you?" he whispered

I laid back on his chest training on the window again "Yes." I whispered back.


End file.
